


The Best Yule Ball Ever

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Albus was furious at Scorpius, but did the latter have a good reason for what he did?





	The Best Yule Ball Ever

Albus was furious. This was the worst Yule Ball ever. He had expected to spend time with his best friend, and the later was currently dancing with his cousin, evidently too absorbed in the dance to even look in his direction.

His own date stood him up, choosing instead to skip the Ball entirely, and he decided to never speak to Rani Zabini ever again. It wasn't her that he was really angry at, though. Scorp had promised that no matter what, they would have fun together, at the ball. Albus would not admit, even to himself that he was jealous of Rose, however, because that would mean accepting he was a little bit in love with his best friend.

He could have gone and interrupted them, of course, but he wondered if Scorpius would realise without him doing so. So he waited by the sides, sipping some pumpkin juice, and glaring at the pair across the room.

He was almost fuming when Scorpius finally arrived next to the food table hours later.

"Something bothering you?" he asked Albus, helping himself to some muffins.

Albus' jaw dropped open, at his friend's audacity.

"I've been waiting for you for hours!" he exclaimed, indignantly.

Scorpius had the decency to look apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up."

Albus let out a exclamation that sounded a lot like a snort, and walked away. Scorpius ran after him.

"Wait!" Scorpius called, but Albus didn't listen, and kept going, blinking away the tears in his eyes.

"Go back to Rose," he said bitterly.

Scorpius caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't be like that, Al."

Albus did not reply or even turn to face him.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a while now. I'm an idiot, but...well, I was dancing with Rose just to make you jealous. I was waiting for you cut in, but you never came."

Albus whirled around, shocked.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Scorpius was blushing like a Weasley as he said the next words.

"I...really like you, Al. I like you like that."

Albus couldn't process what he was hearing, but some part of it must have registered, because the very next moment he was pulling Scorpius by the collar to kiss him.

"I...like you too," he whispered against Scorpius' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the amazing Ana (obscurialdefenseclub) for the flash fic gift tag at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sorry it took so long!


End file.
